The present application relates to the acquisition of a characteristic image of a body. It more particularly relates to the acquisition of an image representative of the patterns formed by the ridges and grooves of the skin of a finger or of any other portion of the human body (fingerprint, palm print, footprint, etc.), but may more generally relate to other applications, as explained in further detail at the end of the present description.